Doom Raiders 2: Marth's Quest
by Prince Lutin
Summary: The second Doom Raiders installment! Marth is now on a solo mission to find artifacts in Glasgow, Venice, and Antarctica and stop the evil Sophia Leigh, who has teamed up with Master Hand to destroy Marth.
1. Glasgow

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any canon characters. They are property of Nintendo._

 _This fanfic is rated T for language, partial nudity, and innuendos. Not for those under 13._

 _Many of the levels in this story are inspired by the Tomb Raider Level Editor._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **DOOM RAIDERS 2: MARTH'S QUEST**

 **CHAPTER 1: GLASGOW**

When we last left off, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin had finished their adventure in Greece. Now, Marth is on a solo mission. He is atop a building in Glasgow. He is wearing nothing but a dark blue speedo and matching nylon jacket. Wii Fit Trainer is talking to him on the headset. She provided him with two pistols.

"Your mission is very clear," said Wii Fit Trainer, "find Sophia Leigh. She escaped the first time and is believed to have a pawn in her hands." By pawn, she meant that she had a special, mysterious henchman.

"I'm on it!" said Marth.

Marth stood in an alcove. He exited the alcove and saw a box. He climbed up some boxes, and then climbed a ladder, followed by some steps. He found an alcove with a button and pressed the button. He went back the way he came, and then jumped across the rooftops. He came to a trapdoor that he had raised, and jumped on to it. He then walked over to a roof with a fragile floor.

"Look out!" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth fell through the floor and into a watery tunnel. He swam through the long tunnel, ending up in a room with a lever. Marth pulled the lever and took something that he couldn't make out from the ground. He surfaced and saw two rats. He wrung the rats' necks. He climbed up and ended up back in his starting place. He climbed the ladder again. He saw some crows flying up ahead. The crows attacked him, so he shot them.

Marth went back to the roof with the broken floor. Instead of going forward, he went left and traversed more ledges. He jumped across several ledges and then found a door and a keyhole. Marth realized that thing he found was a key, so he used it to open the door.

Next, Marth went inside and saw a guard. The guard shot at him, so Marth shot the guard with his pistol. He took the guy's submachine gun and ammo. He then pulled a block out and used it to get to the top, where there was a switch. Marth pulled it and raised a trapdoor. Marth went back outside and jumped across, crossing the trapdoor. He found some more ammo. He then went back to the reserve room He saw an uncovered button, and pushed it open.

A guard came running out and started shooting. Marth killed him and took his ammo. Marth then saw that he had accessed a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a zipline. Marth took the zipline down to a ledge. He then traversed more ledges. He then ran across a delicate floor to a big grey rooftop.

Through here, Marth climbed up a black pillar, jumped to a pink pillar, and jumped to a grey pillar. On the way, he found a key. Nearby was a crawlspace leading to a building with trapdoors. But when Marth arrived, the trapdoors opened.

"Oh, shit!" said Marth.

Marth took a right, and then another right, jumping across ledges. He reached a scaffolding, which led him to a pink building next to a building with boxes. Marth jumped to one of the boxes and pulled the switch on the wall.

Several trapdoors were raised. Marth crossed them before they could fall down again. He reached another grey rooftop, where he found another, fancier key. He went into an alcove and pushed the button. He then went back towards the crawlspace, where he returned to the first grey roof. He did lots more roof-hopping and eventually found his way back to the zipline hallway.

Marth used the plainer key in the keyhole and opened up a hallway. He went downstairs, where a guard started shooting at him. Marth killed the guard and took the hallway to the end. He used the fancy key to open up a door. This door led him to a trapdoor. Marth fell through and ended the level.

"Good work, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer on the headset. "Now for the subway. I'd like to help you, but I need to eat some delicious haggis!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Subway

**CHAPTER 2: THE SUBWAY**

Marth was now in the subway. He looked around.

"At least it's well-lit," he said.

"Now people can see that sexy speedo of yours," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth blushed.

Next, Marth went up the ramp on the right. He soon spotted a hole in the ceiling. He used the railing to access the ladder above. He used it to access a small brick alcove. Marth went through the alcove and accessed a orange-ish crawlspace. This led him to a room with two rats, which Marth quickly killed. He scoured the room for ammo, and then found a block.

Marth moved the block aside and found a shotgun and a hammer. He then fell through a hole and ended up in a room with train tracks. Marth walked down the tunnel. He heard the sound of a train.

"WATCH OUT!" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth ducked the oncoming train into a room full of ammo. He took the ammo, returned to the previous room, and went up a rail. A mangy dog rushed out at Marth. He used the gun to kill it, and then the thug who followed.

A door opened nearby. Marth went inside. He first went left, into a yellow room where he found a key. He then went left again, going into a hallway atop a ladder. Marth descended the ladder, which had more ammo at the bottom. Marth went down to get the ammo, went back up the ladder, and then went up the next hall. He jumped over the spikes and entered a room with a block. He pushed it forward, revealing a button. He pressed the button.

Marth took the crawlspace to the other side of the block, where he found a ladder. He climbed down and went into a dark brick hallway. At the end of the hallway were ledges to climb. They led back to the room with the dead dog and thug. Marth retraced his steps to the spikes and took the monkey bars across them.

Marth soon ended up in a hallway with three rats. He killed them all. At the end of the hallway was a hammer. Marth used it to open the door. This room had a fireplace, as well as a coin and a black box. Marth took the coin and climbed on the black box, where he accessed a crawlspace. Marth crawled through. This took him to a ladder, where he descended into the dark brick hallway. He arrived back in the subway shortly after.

"This is one weird subway," said Marth.

Marth returned to the room where he started the level, and used the key to open the ticket room. He went in the ticket room and put the coin in a machine. A ticket appeared in front of Marth. Marth took the ticket. He went back to the tracks, but this time he took the other direction. He took the tunnel to another yellow room. He then climbed up and pressed a button nearby. He heard a train zip pass.

Afterwards, Marth went further into the tunnel. He came to a grey room with wooden ledges and water. He traversed the ledges, and at the highest one, he found an ornate star piece. He took the star out of the room and went back to the room with the button. He went up the ramp.

At the top were two angry dogs. Marth quickly killed both of them. He found some more ammo, and then went to the ticket machine,. He put in his ticket and proceeded forward. He went forward to the train tracks, where he found another thug. Marth disposed of him.

Marth then went down to the tracks and went into the dark tunnel. Soon, he heard a train coming.

"MARTH! TRAIN!" yelled Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth quickly hid in a pit. The train passed over him and failed to squash him. This pit had a tunnel, which led to a button. Marth pushed the button and then returned back the way he came.

Back in the subway, Marth saw a breakable wall. He shot it down, and then climbed the ladder inside. He was led to an area above the subway, where he found a button. He pushed it, opening the door near the breakable wall. Marth went to the door he opened, where he was greeted by a thug. He quickly killed the thug and went upstairs. He was led to a second door, which he went inside. Up the stairs was a dog, but Marth killed it.

The next room was a waiting room with another thug and dog. Marth disposed of them, and then took a hallway to a crawlspace. It led him to a ladder, then to another ladder, then to a button. Marth pressed the button and opened the trapdoor above the two ladders. Marth climbed the upper ladder. At the top was a ledge with a hallway.

Marth jumped and grabbed the ledge and pulled up. Then he ran to the end of the hallway, where there was a locked door. Marth used the star piece to open the door. He proceeded through the door. He could now see the night sky again.

"Nice work, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Next up is the cathedral. There's an artifact hidden in there somewhere. And now I must go salute the sun."

"But it's nighttime," said Marth. "The moon's out...and it's green..."

"Doesn't matter," said Wii Fit Trainer.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Artifact

**CHAPTER 3: THE ARTIFACT**

Marth was atop the roof again. Some crows flew around, and started to harass Marth. Marth disposed of them with his pistols. He then went to the end, dropped down to an alcove with a zipline, and looked outside.

"That big building nearby has an artifact," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset. "Note that you can't go down the zipline just yet. We need to open that door on the opposite ledge."

In the alcove were some monkey bars. Marth took them, corssing over a fire below. He then ended up in a crawlspace, where he took a ladder down to find another crawlspace. Marth went through the second crawlspace to find another ladder, which he climbed. He dropped down to the ledge on the left and took another ladder down. There he found a switch and pulled it.

Marth made his way back to the zipline. He grabbed the zipline and rode it down to the ledge. He went inside the building and crossed first a small hallway and then a crawlspace. The crawlspace led to a bigger, yellow hallway, then a second crawlspace, which led to a ladder with a third crawlspace atop. Marth found himself outside again.

Next, Marth went down the balcony and found a button. He pressed it, opening a door. He then went back up, inside the building, and back to the big hallway. A guard came shooting at him. Marth killed the guard, took his key, and went to another door. Marth used the key to open it.

The next room had another guard. Marth disposed of him quickly. He pressed the room's four buttons, opening another room. More guards came out. Marth killed them and took their ammo. He then entered a room with a huge pool of water. He pushed a button on the wall, and then swam across the pool. The alcove that he surfaced at had two switches. Marth pulled both of them.

"Sounds like the water is going away," said Marth.

Now the water in the pool had drained. Marth had to take the monkey bars back across. After crossing the pool, he ran over to the ledge and climbed down. He pulled the available switch, and then moved a box to find another switch, which he pulled too. This opened another hallway.

When Marth went inside the hallway, he saw some barbed wire.

"Oh no!" he said. "How am I going to cross this without getting hurt?"

"Well," said Wii Fit Trainer, "if you walk slowly, you'll be able to cross it."

"Fine by me," said Marth.

Marth walked slowly to cross the barbed wire and managed not to get scratched. At the end was a switch, which Marth pulled. Hecarefully returned the way he came, and then found a crawlspace. At the end of this long crawl was a button, which he pressed. This opened a trapdoor somewhere.

Next, Marth went up to the pool room and took the pillars back to the top. He then went through the storage room back to the big yellow hallway. The door he opened led to the executive's office.

Marth entered the office and immediately spotted the guard. The guard shot at Marth, but Marth killed him and took his key. He then looked around.

"Nice fish tank," he said, looking at the fish tank on the wall.

Marth left the office and returned to the hallway. He took the crawlspace back to the green hallway. From there he climbed the ladder. He noticed this ladder when he first came in, but ignored it until he needed it.

The ladder led Marth to the trapdoor. He gazed at the night sky, and then pulled a nearby switch. He went back down the ladder, through the crawlspace, and back to the big yellow hallway.

"There's a block in here somewhere," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I noticed it when we came in."

Marth found the block and moved it to under an alcove. He climbed up and found some more ammo. Then he went back down, returned to the storage room, and went left towards a room with a pillar and a door with a keyhole. Marth used the key to go in.

This room was the last room Marth needed to look in. Two guards came rushing out. Marth killed them quickly and took their ammo. At the far end was one final crawlspace. Marth crawled through and took the path underneath. This led to a large room with steps. Atop was a mysterious artifact.

"There it is!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "It's yours to claim!"

Marth ran up the steps and took the artifact. Then he went back to the office. He then took the elevator down to the first floor. Wii Fit Trainer was waiting outside.

"Nice work, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now there's only two more artifacts to find."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," said Marth, "or lack thereof."

"Now our next stop is Venice," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," said Marth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Venice

**CHAPTER 4: VENICE**

Marth was now in Venice. Since it was warmer here than in Glasgow, he removed his jacket, thus he was now wearing only a speedo.

"I have some more info," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset. "These thugs you're fighting are working for Master Hand. It turns out that he's hired these thugs to kill you. He is working with Sophia Leigh, the woman you saw in Greece. We'll need to go to Master Hand's Italian villa to investigate, but it's a long way off. We're going to interrogate her."

"I think I can handle it," said Marth.

Marth ran forward, then right. Two thugs appeared and attacked. Marth. Marth killed both of them. He then went right, then another right towards a ladder. He climbed the ladder At the top was a room with ammo and flares. He then went back down. Marth killed another thug and took his ammo.

Next, Marth went to a small alcove with a block and keyhole. He pulled it aside, and then pushed it to where he could reach a switch. After pulling the switch, This opened a gate far away. Marth did some trekking, picking up ammo the thugs dropped, and eventually reached the gate.

The courtyard behind the gate had two guards, both of whom Marth killed. He found another block, which he pushed towards an alcove above. This alcove contained flares, ammo, and Uzi guns. Marth took all of them and left. He then decided to explore the courtyard pool. He found a key inside.

Marth left the courtyard and returned to the area with the first block. He put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. Marth went in the room, which had a bookcase and some books on the floor. On the left wall was a button, which Marth pressed. This opened a small gate in the courtyard.

Marth returned to the courtyard and went through the small gate. As he went in, a thug approached. Marth killed the thug and pressed forward. He soon came to a somewhat foreboding alley. A large gate lay across the alley.

"I better keep an eye out," said Marth, "and an ear. I hear footsteps."

Marth went to the left building and pushed a button. This opened up a door. Marth went inside the building and climbed the stairs. He saw a thug on the balcony. He killed the thug with his submachine gun. He then jumped across to the balcony, grabbed it, and shimmied sideways. He then climbed up and took the thug's key.

After this, Marth went back to the gate and used the key to open it. This took him to a small canal. He jumped across the canal and went forward, then right to another courtyard. This courtyard had two thugs who attacked Marth. Marth killed both of them. He then went under a small pillared structure to take a fancy key.

"This fancy key could be useful," said Marth.

Marth returned to the canal and went back the way he came - through the alley, then the first courtyard, and back to the alleys near the beginning. He did some more exploring and found another closed gate. This gate had a keyhole next to it. Marth put the fancy key in and opened the gate.

"Ah," said Marth, "another canal..and another closed gate."

Marth jumped in the canal and looked for a key. He could not find one, but he did find a dark underwater tunnel. He lit a flare and went in the tunnel, where he found a lever. He pulled the lever, opening the gate.

After leaving the tunnel, Marth returned to the now-open gate. He went inside and took a pathway. Marth soon found himself in an open area with a boat.

"We are now going to Via Carminati," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Before going on the boat, find an underwater lever."

Marth jumped in the water and swam towards a lever. He pulled it, opening a gate. Then he surfaced and got on the boat.

"This is going to be fun," said Marth.

As soon as Marth started the boat, he drove it across the water. He explored the labyrinthine maze.

"I'm having the time of my life riding this thing!" said Marth.

"It's a good workout for the arms," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth soon reached a dead end. A guard was standing there, blocking a locked door. Marth got out of the boat and killed the guard. Then he climbed the adjacent ladder and took the above ledges to a switch. He pulled the switch. This opened the door. Marth jumped back in the water, then surfaced.

Marth entered the building and drew his pistols. He climbed up the steps to a small library, where a thug awaited. The thug tried to get Marth, but Marth killed the thug. Marth took some ammo, as well as a golden key. He then went back to the boat.

Once he was back in the boat, he did more exploring. He took a different path this time, first finding a button to push, and later finding another ledge. He got out of the boat and entered a building with several alcoves. Marth killed the charging thug and scoured the alcoves for flares and ammo. At the end of the hallway was a ladder, which he climbed to reach a hidden room. He took a fancy key from the room.

Marth used the golden key to open the exit, which took him to the canal. He then jumped in the water and swam around. He soon found a lever and pulled it, opening a door on the ledge above. Marth surfaced and climbed the ledge. The door had revealed a switch. Marth pulled it and opned the nearby gate. He then swam through the gate.

"Look!" said Marth. "Another boat!"

Marth climbed onto the second boat and started it. He drove it out of the room and drove right to a ledge with a switch. Marth pulled the switch and opened another gate. He then got back in the boat and drove through the second gate. He eventually reached a ledge with a guard and a button. Marth killed the guard and pressed the button, opening a third gate. He jumped into the underwater alcove under the ledge into a room with a thug. Marth killed the thug and took his golden key.

Once Marth had the third key, he drove to the third gate. At the end of this long, narrow road was a switch, plus a fourth gate. Marth got out and pulled the switch to open it. Marth got back in the boat and drove through the two gates. He soon arrived at a door with a keyhole.

Marth got out of the boat and used the second golden key to open up. He went in the building and used the switch to open a gate. This gate was on land. Marth got back in the boat and went to the very end of the maze. He got out and went through the open gate. Two guards appeared and attacked. Marth killed them both.

This was where Via Carminati stood.

"It looks so picturesque," said Marth.

"You have finished the long, narrow maze," said Wii Fit Trainer, "and here is your reward. Go on - use the key!"

Marth used the fancy key to open Via Carminati. He then ran inside. He saw that Wii Fit Trainer was waiting for him.

"You have an audience with the woman upstairs...unfortunately," she said. "Here - take this tunic so you don't look weird. Don't worry...we'll get her."

Marth put on his tunic (it was the one he wore in the original Fire Emblem game) and went up the stairs. He saw Sophia Leigh sitting in the parlor. She had, for some bizarre reason, forgotten about the first adventure, so she seemed less hostile.

"Ah, young Marth," she said. "I've heard about you. I take it you're ready to sign on."

"To what?" asked Marth.

"Well, my books," said Sophia. "You see, with your looks, your success in Super Smash Bros. and all those yaoi fangirls writing fanfiction about you, it would be great for you to be using my products."

Marth stared at her.

"I'm sorry," said Marth, "but no thanks. I know you and Master Hand..."

"Who's that?" asked Sophia, pretending to not know who Master Hand was.

"Oh yes," said Marth. "I've fought your thugs." He looked at Sophia's scepter, which held an artifact. "Let me see if that artifact knows anything..."

Sophia held her artifact away from Marth.

"Right, in your next life," she said bluntly.

"We'll see," said Marth.

Marth raised his guns at Sophia, but then she used her scepter to teleport away.

"Whoa!" he said. "She vanished!"

Wii Fit Trainer ran upstairs.

"So she doesn't want to play fair," said Wii Fit Trainer. "We need to search Master Hand's villa for clues. My tracker says that he is there."

"Okay," said Marth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Master Hand's Villa

**CHAPTER 5: MASTER HAND'S VILLA**

Wii Fit Trainer drove Marth over to Master Hand's Italian villa. It looked strangely like Lara Croft's house. Marth had taken off his tunic since he didn't need it.

"Good luck!" said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Thanks," said Marth.

Marth went in the villa courtyard. The entrance closed behind him.

"Looks like there's no turning back," said Marth.

Marth ran through the courtyard and noticed the side door. He pushed the button to open it. He then went inside. There were many rooms, so Marth didn't know where to go first. At the far end was a music room. He chose to start with the kitchen. At the end of the kitchen was a switch. Marth pulled the switch. It opened a trapdoor in the courtyard.

When Marth returned to the courtyard, he searched for the trapdoor. When he found it, he went inside. He found a key. Then he went out and used it to access the wicket behind the big gate.

The wicket had plenty of trees, as well as a hidden button. Marth went to the far end to find the button. He pushed it to open a trapdoor inside. He went back into the house to find the trapdoor.

When Marth found the trapdoor, he climbed up into it and found a movable block. He pushed it all the way to the end to uncover a switch and a button. He pressed both of them. This opened the bathroom and the bedroom.

Marth went to the bedroom and looked around.

"Strange how a giant floating hand would need a bed to sleep in," said Marth.

"I know," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth entered the bathroom and looked around for a button. He found it, and pressed it. It opened a room behind the music room.

"I think the artifact is in there," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth went to the music room and looked around. He took some ammo with him. Then he went down to the last room.

When Marth arrived in the last room, the sky darkened. He heard an evil laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" it said. "I've been expecting you, Marth!"

Master Hand descended from the ceiling and onto the platform.

"You thought you could outsmart me?" said Master Hand. "Well you can't. You may have defeated most of my thugs, but you shall end up being the defeated one! I have the second artifact in me, and I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"We'll see about that," said Marth.

Marth didn't even bother using his guns, since he would fight Master Hand Super Smash Bros. style.

"All right!" said Marth. "Put em up!"

"It'd be my pleasure," said Master Hand.

Wii Fit Trainer summoned Marth's Falchion for him. Marth raised his sword.

Marth swung his sword around, slashing Master Hand several times. Master Hand shot fireballs at Marth. Marth quickly dodged them. Next, Master Hand grabbed Marth and tried to make him fall asleep. Marth escaped awake and attacked Master Hand's palm. Master Hand then tried his Finger Walk and kicked Marth aside. This prompted Marth to attack his fingers. Marth then attacked his palm some more.

Eventually, Master Hand started to groan.

"WHAT?" he said. "NO...IT CAN'T BE!"

Master Hand rose into the air and froze. The second artifact dropped from him. Marth took it.

"You may have won, Marth," said Master Hand, "but you'll need to find one more artifact! My ally Sophia Leigh will be there to stop you - and I will too! You won't escape alive!"

The exit tunnel opened up. Marth walked through it and found himself back in the courtyard. He then went back to the Jeep where Wii Fit Trainer was waiting.

"I've got another artifact," said Marth.

"Great work!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now we're headed to Antarctica."

"I can't go to Antarctica wearing just a speedo," said Marth. "I'll freeze to death."

"We'll go back to Smash Mansion for the night," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I'll find some warm clothes for you to wear, and then you'll be ready to go."

"Thanks," said Marth.

Marth got in the Jeep. Wii Fit Trainer drove the Jeep away from Master Hand's villa.

That night, at Smash Mansion, Marth lay down on his bed, looking at the wall.

"Tomorrow's a big day..." he said. "I'm going to be going to Antarctica." Marth yawned. "I just hope that I don't get frostbite..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Antarctica

**CHAPTER 6: ANTARCTICA**

We now see Marth entering a research base in Antarctica. He is wearing a white RX-Tech employee uniform (like the ones the flamethrower guys wear in Tomb Raider III). Even though, he still shivered.

"Oh, gods, it's so cold in here!" said Marth.

"Well," said Wii Fit Trainer, "at least you're not wearing only a speedo."

"You're right," said Marth.

"There's a button in the room above this one," said Wii Fit Trainer. "It will open the door across from you. But there's no stairs, so you'll need to find another way to reach it."

Marth pulled the switch to the left. He then pulled two blocks to reach the room above. He went towards the button and pushed it. Marth then dropped down and ran through the door. He then went outside. There was a fire burning on the right side of this icy courtyard, plus a burning trash can on the left. The evening sky was covered with dense gray clouds.

Once Marth was outside, he shot the icy tunnel to the right, knocking down the ice. He went inside and found ammo for his Uzis. He then left the tunnel and went across. There was an icy stream with several ledges.

"The water is way too cold to swim in," said Wii Fit Trainer. "You'll have to cross the ledges."

Marth jumped from ledge to ledge, eventually reaching an icy crawlspace. He crawled through, and then took the monkey bars to the next room.

"Look out for the icicles!" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth dodged the falling icicles. He traveled through the tunnel, avoiding more icicles. He then came to an icy room with guards on the other side. A transparent icy wall prevented the guards from attacking Marth.

Marth climbed the ladder on the left side and jumped to the icy platform above. He then went down the ladder to the next room. The guards fired their guns at Marth, who killed them with his Uzis. He took a key from one of them. He then pulled a switch.

There was another transparent ice wall blocking outside. He couldn't get to it just yet. He decided to retrace his steps, going back up and down the ladders and through the icicle tunnels. When he arrived in the room with the first set of icicles, he saw a movable block and pulled it out.

The opened path led to a room with an icy bridge. Marth crossed the icy bridge and continued on to an outdoor area with two burning trash cans and a husky patrolling the place. Marth killed the husky and then used the key to open the gate.

Marth proceeded to a large red building. Two guards appeared and attack. Marth shot both of them dead. He took a Desert Eagle from one of them. He then went over to an adjacent black building with three sets of rapidly opening and closing doors. Marth went through them carefully to turn the wheels around to open the next gate. The area he opened had another guard. Marth killed him.

After this, Marth climbed up the ladder on one of the black pillars and then took the monkey bars across. He reached a room on the upper floor of the building.

"There's a block in here," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Go and find it."

When Marth found the block, he moved it towards a switch on the higher wall. He climbed up and pulled the switch. He then climbed the nearby ladder to find a key. Afterwards, he went back down, dropped down to the ground,

There was a husky kennel at the far end. Marth opened it up, killed the huskies, and pressed the button inside. This opened a door on the red building. Marth went through the door and went upstairs. He used the key to access a button. He then pressed the button to open another button in the upper room.

Marth trekked back to the upper room and pressed the button inside. This opened the gate to the next area. Marth then dropped down and went back outside. He took the entrance gate to a long icy hallway, leading to the gate he just opened.

The gate leading to the next area had a tall sign that said:

 **AREA 3: TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT**

"Okay," said Marth, "that's not good."

As soon as Marth went in, a guard and a husky attacked. Marth killed both of them. The guard dropped a crowbar, which Marth took. He then looked at the big wooden building ahead.

"This crowbar might come in handy," he said.

Marth used the crowbar to pry open the door. Then he went inside.

"Way to go, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now we're going to do a little exploring. And now I must tuck in my glutes."


	7. The Mines

**CHAPTER 7: MINE CARTS**

"Okay, Marth," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset. "This mission is going to be dangerous, so I'm going to give you advice. Make sure you wear the mask and hood on your uniform for the remainder of the level. The RX-Tech workers shoot or burn anyone who dares to intrude, so if you're disguised, they will not attack you."

Marth put on his mask and hood.

"I'm ready for action!" he said.

"Great!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Press the button on the right to access the secret tunnel."

Marth pressed the button and opened the secret tunnel. This tunnel was cold and bluish-green. He went up the stairs. He then found a block, which he moved to access the room above. This room contained another button. Marth pressed it. He then went down to the alcove he just opened, which had a third button. Marth pressed that button too. A door opened up.

The next area was a large, icy room with a big structure thingy and a railroad with a mine cart on it. Down below was an RX-Tech worker.

"Okay," said Wii Fit Trainer, "you can't use the mine cart just yet. You'll have to find a way to open the tunnel."

"Sure thing," whispered Marth. "Just try to keep quiet. The RX-Tech workers might get suspicious."

Marth went inside the big structure. He took a long, winding path down to a control room, where a thug awaited. Marth shot the guard dead. He took the guard's ammo and then found another button. He pressed it, opening the tunnel.

Marth returned to the mine cart and jumped in. He rode slowly across the tracks.

"I almost forgot," said Wii Fit Trainer. "The track's a little rickety, so be careful. Don't forget to use the crowbar when you need to."

"Okay," said Marth.

Marth road forward a bit, and then reached an area with a lever and a sign with a green arrow pointing up. When Marth reached the lever, he used the crowbar to pry it. The arrow now pointed right.

As the mine cart went forward, it started to ascend a hill. Then it went down really fast. It jumped over a gap and then stopped at the end. Marth climbed out of the mine cart to explore.

First, Marth slid down to the room with the gap. He saw a tunnel on the nearby wall. He jumped across it and pulled up. He saw a tunnel with drills. He crawled under them to get the ammo at the end, and then went back the way he came.

The next room had tall, icy ledges. Marth traversed them to reach the next room. This was a tunnel with a second mine cart and a sign with a green arrow pointing up. Marth killed the thug who attacked as he entered. He then climbed in the mine cart.

Marth rode the mine cart forward. This took him all the way to another room. This room had three RX-tech workers and a huge brown pit with a rope going down. Marth dropped down to where the workers were to find a button. He pushed it, and then climbed back up and went through the door on the wall. He found a key.

Next, Marth returned to the tracks and jumped across. Then he took the monkey bars to a crawlspace, and from the crawlspace he reached a walkway, at the end of which were flares and a switch. Marth took the flares and pulled the switch, opening a button somewhere.

Marth climbed down the ledge, and then dropped down the pit. He dropped one ledge and climbed into it, and crawled through. This led him to a grey tunnel. As he ran in, a door opened. As he ran further, a second door opened, then a third, and then a fourth. A fifth door stood next to the fourth, but it wouldn't open. At the end of the hallway was a keyhole. Marth used the key to open a sixth door.

Once the sixth door was opened, Marth went in the next room. He dropped down a ledge to a room with a metal box and a button. He pushed the button to open a seventh door. He went through the sixth door and used the switch to open the fifth door. Marth returned to the fifth door and went through. He was back in icy tunnels.

Next, Marth went through an eighth door. This door closed behind him. He took the tunnel to a room with an icy slope and a switch on top. Marth carefully traversed the slope to pull a switch. When he reached the switch, he pulled it, opening a second button. He then went back into the tunnel.

This time, Marth took a different direction. He went through a crawlspace and found a ladder. He climbed the ladder to a higher tunnel. He took the tunnel above to return to the room with the three RX-Tech workers.

Marth climbed up to the tracks and jumped across. He took the monkey bars part of the way to a small opening. Marth grabbed the ledge and crawled through. This opening took him to an icy blue room. Two huskies rushed out to attack, but Marth killed them both. Marth then climbed up a block to reach an alcove. He then took the alcove to a ladder and climbed down the ladder.

Now Marth was in a big black tunnel. He took it to the room where he killed the first thug and pressed the uncovered button. This opened the room to the left. Marth went inside and pulled out a block. He took the flares underneath.

The button had also opened up another door. Marth went through this door and went upstairs. A thug appeared, but Marth killed him. Marth took the guy's battery and pressed onward.

Marth returned to the previous room and then trekked all the way to the pit. He descended the pit's rope. The tunnel at the bottom had a blue glow.

"Interesting glow..." said Marth as he ran through the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a long room with a third mine cart. Before getting in the cart, he went to the slope at the end and went in a room that had ammo and flares. Then he went back to the mine cart and got in. He rode it all the way to a closed door.

"Now I can use the battery," said Marth.

Marth put the battery in the battery compartment. This opened the door. Marth continued for a little while and then got out. He walked over to a ladder and ascended it. At the top, he did a backflip to the staircase and went upstairs. At the top was a second ladder. Marth climbed this ladder.

Finally, Marth had reached the entrance of what appeared to be a temple. Two RX-Tech workers stood outside. Marth looked at them for a second, and then entered the temple. The temple door closed behind him.

"Looks like I'm trapped here," said Marth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Tron's Temple

**CHAPTER 8: TRON'S TEMPLE**

Marth took the tunnel into the temple and entered the main room.

"Amazing!" he said. "It's strange how there's a temple in Antarctica."

"I know," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset. "By the way, you can take off your mask. The RX-Tech workers can't hear us in here."

Marth took off his mask. He then traversed the top ledge to find a switch. He pulled it, dropping down a block.

Next, Marth jumped to a pillar with a ladder and climbed down. He climbed onto the box and pulled a second switch, opening a gate. He then went back to the pillar and climbed up. He heard some rather unnerving sounds coming from another room.

A mutant wasp appeared. Marth went to the ledge and shot at it, killing it. Then he went into the next room and dropped down. He found another block and found some ammo. Then he climbed up the room's pillar and pulled the third switch. He exited the room and climbed down the ladder. He then went through a tunnel, where he found a fourth switch.

Marth went into a room with a block and moved it around. Up top was a button with what appeared to be some sort of food chain. Marth pushed it, opening a gate. Then he went back to the main room and climbed a ladder to a ledge. He crossed the ledge and jumped into a tunnel. He went through the long crawlspace, found a fifth switch, and pulled it, opening a gate. He then took the crawlspace to an alcove with a hole, drew his Desert Eagle, and dropped down.

Immediately, a big, scary mutant appeared. Marth shot at it several times, killing it. It exploded when it died. He pulled a block out of the wall, revealing a tunnel that was blocked by a second block. Marth moved it aside to find an alcove with ammo. He took the ammo and went back to the first block. Marth pushed it forward to an alcove. Marth climbed in the alcove and walked over to a trapdoor, which he fell through.

Marth slid down a steep ramp to a grey stone room where loud buzzing could be heard. Two wasps appeared. Marth shot them dead.

"I just wanna know one thing," he said to himself. "What are wasps doing in Antarctica in the first place?"

"I don't know," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Once the wasps were gone, Marth climbed down some ledges, reaching an alcove with a pool. He jumped in the pool and pulled the lever. THis opened a gate. He got out, climbed into the nearby alcove, and went up a ladder. He slid down the ramp to where he shot the wasps.

Next, Marth grabbed the ledge at the end and pulled into the crawlspace. He crawled in and reached a ledge. He backed out of the crawlspace and dropped down. The next room had another scary mutant, which Marth killed with his Uzis. He then went up the stairs on the ledge and reached the sixth switch. He pulled it. Then Marth jumped to another ledge, where the seventh switch was. He pulled it too. He then crossed more ledges to the eighth switch and pulled it too.

Now the door opposite the entrance was open. Marth went in and fell in the water. The current took him to a room with a ladder. Marth surfaced and climbed the ladder. While he climbed to the top, he heard groaning. At the top, he went through the crawlspace and dropped down. This took him back to where he started.

Marth went in a different direction and went to the next room, which took him to a room with a button. He pushed the button. opening a trapdoor. He returned to the previous room and then went right. He walked through the tunnel, and then fell through a trapdoor. He walked a few steps further and fell through the second one.

Now Marth was in yet another big room. He pulled out a block and moved it so he could access the top ledges, where there was a ninth switch. After pulling that, he dropped back down. He proceeded to the next room.

Unfortunately, as soon as Marth entered, a spiked barrel came rolling towards him. He managed to dodge it, but then another mutant appeared and started shooting energy balls at Marth. Marth killed it and then went up the stairs. He found a tenth switch and pulled it. Then he went in the next room and moved some blocks around, revealing an eleventh switch. He pulled it and then entered a hallway.

This hallway had buttons and fire-breathing statues. Marth pushed the first button, and then ran to the side as the statue started breathing fire. He pushed the second button and ducked to avoid a barrel trap. He then pushed the third button and avoided the falling debris. Afterwards, Marth ran through the tunnel and returned to the room with the tenth switch. He had activated a room with plenty of ammo and flares.

Next, Marth did a long trek back, first to the mutant room, then through the trapdoors, and finally back to his starting point.

"Phew!" he said. "All this backtracking is making me tired."

"Tell me about it," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Well," said Marth, "I'm doing all the work while you're sitting around on your fucking behind."

Marth went to another unexplored room. This room had swinging pots and burners. Marth jumped across the burners and avoided the pots and reached a room with a tribal mask. He took the mask and went through a tunnel taking him back to the start.

Marth returned to the room near the hall with the trapdoors and climbed the ladder. He jumped across a series of invisible blocks to reach a hallway. This hallway had several gates that opened as Marth proceeded. This took him to the twelfth switch, which he pulled. More exploring took him to the thirteenth switch, the fourteenth switch, and the fifteenth switch. This took him to an area where the tribal mask could be placed. He placed it in the receptacle, which gave him access to a key.

Next, Marth did another long trek to the starting point. Marth went up some ledges and used the key to open the gate. He went inside and took the tunnel to a room with a pool. Marth killed the wasps that attacked, and then jumped in the pool and swam through the tunnel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. The End

**CHAPTER 9: THE END**

An underwater gate opened in front of Marth. He swam through and avoided the falling debris. He reached the surface and climbed out. Across the pool's ledge was some ammo, which Marth took.

"You're going to need it," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset. "Sophia Leigh and Master Hand should be at the end of this last level. You'll have to defeat them to claim the final artifact. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of them," said Marth. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Okay," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I'll be there right behind you."

"But you're nowhere near me," said Marth.

"Sorry, Mr. Fancy Pants," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth went through the exit on the upper left to find a hallway with blades. He carefully ran past them. At the end was a hallway with a switch. Marth pulled it, and then accessed a crawlspace which led him to another switch. He pulled that too. The gates opened, and Marth was led back to his starting point.

Next, Marth took the right hallway, passing a gate leading to a snowy ground, and found two more switches. He pulled both of them. This opened up another room. Marth entered this room, and the gate closed behind him. This room turned out to have a spiked ceiling. Marth pulled the two switches to escape before the ceiling descended on him.

Marth went back to the middle gate. Marth felt an unnerving atmosphere as he walked in. He soon came to a ramp.

"Sophia Leigh is right down that ramp," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Be careful...she'll be expecting you."

"I'm on it!" said Marth.

Marth drew his Desert Eagle and went down the ramp.

"So, we meet again," said Sophia. "Marth, Marth, Marth...you will never have that artifact as long as you live!"

"That's why we've teamed up to CRUSH YOU!" said Master Hand.

Marth looked above. Sophia Leigh was blocking the exit. Master Hand was floating above. He was glowing turquoise.

"Sophia here gave me some of her power," he said. "One big pounding from me will KILL YOU in an instant!"

Marth gulped.

"I'm ready for anything!" said Marth.

"Oh?" said Master Hand. "PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!"

"Get him!" said Sophia.

Sophia started firing energy blasts, and so did Master Hand. Marth started to run. He quickly made it up the first ladder, and then dodged more attacks. Master Hand tried to pound Marth, but Marth avoided him. It was hard avoiding both Master Hand and Sophia, and Marth took plenty of damage.

"I came up with a strategy," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Defeat Master Hand first, then focus on Sophia."

Marth shot at Master Hand with his Desert Eagle. He managed to avoid Master Hand's poundings. Marth did not relent with attacking. He made sure to avoid Sophia as well.

"Show him no mercy!" said Master Hand. "Crush him!"

Marth fired away some more, nearly running out of Desert Eagle ammo. He switched to his Uzis and continued to fire. Eventually, Master Hand started to shake. He was losing the power Sophia gave him. A few more shots finished him off.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" said Master Hand.

Master Hand fell into the lava below. Now Marth could focus on Sophia.

"You may have defeated my partner in crime," said Sophia, "but you'll have to go through me now! Of course, I will kill you, you bastard."

Knowing that Sophia couldn't be killed with weapons, Marth tried to find another solution.

"Okay, Marth," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now that Master Hand is gone, I'll tell you how to defeat Sophia. There's two plugs that you'll need to find. Plug them in the mechanism to fry Sophia."

Marth went to the starting ledge to find the first plug. He then went back up. He climbed another ladder to get to the top ledge. There were two switches up top. Marth pulled both of them, opening an alcove with the second plug. Now Marth went down and placed the plugs in their receptacles. Unfortunately, this did not kill Sophia.

"You're such a fool, Marth," said Sophia. "The power of this artifact protects me!"

Marth looked at the very top of the room. He saw a strange mechanism.

"That might be her undoing," said Marth.

Marth did some more climbing and ledge-jumping. He came to the place where the strange mechanism was. He tried to work it so it could fry Sophia, but he didn't know what to do with it. Then he had an idea.

"Why not just shoot it?" he said.

And with that, Marth smirked and destroyed the mechanism with his pistols. Sophia started to groan.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she yelled. And with that, she exploded, leaving her artifact behind. Marth went to take the artifact.

"Excellent!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now you have all three artifacts! Now we need to find a way out of here."

Marth looked for an exit. Then he saw something that he could use - three receptacles for the artifacts. Marth put them in their receptacles. This opened the exit, located at the very top of the room. After some careful trekking, Marth reached the ladder.

Marth went through the trapdoor, which took him to a second ladder. This took him to a long green tunnel.

Now was the ultimate test: tons of booby traps. First was a moving spiked wall.

"Run, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Marth avoided the spiked wall. Next was a swinging blade. After that was a moving wall, then a pit of spikes, then a set of three moving walls. Marth avoided all of these. He slid down a slope and grabbed the edge. Below him, a pair of spiked barrels rolled by.

Next, Marth dropped down and ran to the end of the hallway, where four ladders stood. Marth jumped across and grabbed the second one. He climbed up to the top, and outside he saw the night sky.

"Phew!" said Marth. "Fresh air again."

Marth ran outside and saw a green went to the right and saw a wall with a gate. He walked over to the gate and pushed the button. This opened the gate. A helicopter descended to the ground. Marth went through the gate.

The helicopter door opened. It was Wii Fit Trainer, clad in winter garb.

"Congratulations!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "You completed your mission! Come on in and our pilot Fox McCloud will take us back home."

"I'll be honored," said Marth.

Marth climbed in the helicopter. He then closed the door and plopped down on the seat. Fox drove the helicopter up into the air and out of the base.

"Too bad I couldn't keep the artifacts," said Marth.

"That's okay," said Wii Fit Trainer. "They're back in their rightful place."

Marth yawned.

"I'm so sleepy..." he said, "and cold."

"Now you can rest all you want," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Next mission's not for a while."

Marth looked out the helicopter window.

"I love Antarctica," he said. "I could come here more often."

"I should too," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Here I can do my winter workout."

Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, and Fox laughed.

As the helicopter drove into the horizon, the moon shined brightly. All was right with the world.

 **THE END**


End file.
